To A Place In Memory
by Emilie Nightingale
Summary: Slytherins are mean and nasty they should never be trusted." ,said Hermione as she sat across from Elizabeth That is what she always hears from her older cousin Hermione but what if it's the other way around what if it's because they are afraid to trust a


**Flashback – Year One**

"Don't forget to write okay sweetie." said her mom as she gave her hug.

"I promise to write mom I'll see you over Christmas break okay." Elizabeth said as she walked over to train.

She then found an empty compartment and sat there waiting for her cousin to come she said in her letter she would introduce her to her two new friends she was pretty excited about meeting them. As she was pulling a book out to read the compartment door opened and in came four guys one had blonde hair and piercing grey eyes, the second had brown hair and hazel eyes he was wearing glasses, the next one had black hair and greenish hazel eyes, and the last one had shoulder length jet black hair and hazel eyes he seemed to look really cute. Once they got in they saw her sitting still staring at them.

"Oh hello you don't mind if we sit here everywhere else is full." said the one with jet black hair.

"No not at all and by the way the names Elizabeth Granger but my friends call me Lizzie." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you I'm Gerard Way, this is my friend Frank Iero and Draco Malfoy, and my little brother Mikey." He said pointing to them.

When she heard the name Malfoy she remembered her cousin telling her she and her friends were picked on by this guy.

"You don't happen to be related to Hermione Granger do you?" said Draco.

"Yes she's my older cousin she's in her second year along with her two friends." she said smiling.

"Oh I think you are cooler than your cousin and her friends." He said.

"Me and Draco are in second years too and Frank and my brother here are in the first years." He said pointing to the other two.

"Wow this is my first year too." She said smiling knowing she wasn't alone.

During rest of the train ride they continued to talk for hours and once they finally got there Draco and Gerard headed for the carriages while her, Mikey and Frank went with a big guy whom she knew later on to Hagrid. Once they got to the school she stood with the others as they waited to go in to the great hall to be sorted.

"What house do you think you'd be in?" she said while standing behind them.

"Well since my brother is in Slytherin I think I'll be in there too." said Mikey.

"Well both my parents were Slytherins so I'll guess that' where I'll be placed." said Frank.

Before she could talk a old woman with Brown hair tied up in a bun she was wearing emerald green robes she then stopped in front of them.

"Okay now once we go through these you would be sorted to either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin you will treat your house members like you would your family and at the end of the year if your house has enough points your house would get the House cup. So you best have better to follow the rules or your house would lose points." she said looking to all of them.

Once she was done talking she then lead into the great hall once inside she was speechless the room was huge and ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. When they got to the front they stopped as she climbed up the stairs and picked a rolled parchment and she then turned to face them again.

"I will call your names and once I do you will come up here and I'll place this hat upon your head and it will decided in which you should be in so let's begin." she said.

"**Mikey Way!" she said **

Once she called his name he came up and she placed the hat upon his head it took awhile before the hat shouted out Slytherin. He had a look of relief and ran over and joined his brother who was cheering with the others Frank was too sorted into Slytherin and once came to her she sat on the chair.

"_Ah, another Granger hmm where to put you." it said as it mumbled quietly._

"_I see you are pretty smart good for Ravenclaw but no, loyal at heart very good for Hufflepuff yet not that either oh I know…..__**Gryffindor!" **__it shouted out loud._

She looked relief but yet hurt the hat didn't place her with her friends sure she loved to hang around her cousin but just when she was getting along and making new friends that stupid hat put her in Gryffindor. She sat across from Hermione who was smiling.

"I'm so glad you got in sorry my friends couldn't meet it seems they didn't make it to the train on time well when we see them I'd be sure to introduce you them okay." she said.

"Okay." was all she could say.

As the sorting was over the feast began and as they were both eating she looked over to the table across from her and saw them eating and chatting happily.

"Do you know Gerard Way?" said Lizzie as she looked back to Hermione.

"Yes but don't ever be friends with them or with any other Slytherin they are mean and never to be trusted." said Hermione.

She then looked back only this time they looked back at her too she smiled sadly towards the were in Slytherin but they didn't treat her any different but to respect her cousin's wish she could never be able to speak to them again. Once the feast ended she walked out of the hall with Hermione with.

"Hey Lizzie wait I need to talk to you." said Gerard.

"Hi." she said quietly.

"Please Gerard I'm not allowed to speak to you no more." She said tears spilling from her greenish-grey eyes.

"I don't understand." He said lifting her chin up.

"I'm so sorry." she said.

And with that she left him there alone to his thoughts from then on she was no longer a friend but now an enemy.


End file.
